A fight for survival
by Blue-Zangetsu
Summary: Well im still working on it and more or less ch1 is a teaser since it's really short, but it's a rukia x ichigo story maybe rukia x nel x ichigo story


AN: Well it's been awhile actually like 2 years maybe less since I wrote a fanfic but ill give it a shot…Just a quick warning my grammar is and will be shitty since I rarely proof read my stuff before I post it so until I get a beta you'll have to deal with it…my laptops likes to change where I was last typing so don't be surprised to see words in the wrong place…now then let the story begin

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…..i wish I did

"It's raining" was all ichigo could think as he did his nightly rounds searching for hollows, something he had done since the winter war ended nearly five years ago. Ever since then he hadn't talked to any of Gotei 13 members other then the occasional appearance of one or two shinigami showing up to see the famed ichigo kurosaki who with his hollow like powers had taken out aizen in a surprise attack.

"Kurosaki I presume?" was the first thing he heard before he felt the spirit energy, out of instinct he was in bankai with his viazard mask on before the guy could move. "Yea, who wants to know" he asked in the usual raspy voice the came with his hollow powers.

"I'm here to bring you back to soul society; you are to be tried for treason." All ichigo could do was stare, why was he being tried for treason when he hadn't been back to soul society in five years. "Treason, but I haven't touched foot in soul society in years." "I'm not at liberty to discuss the charge with you, just follow me".

Reluctantly ichigo followed the shinigami through a Senkaimona gate. After passing through the gate he was greeted by the 1st squad, 2nd squad, 6th squad, and 11th squad captains. "What's the meaning of this old man Yamamoto" "Ichigo Kurosaki you are charged with the act of treason" bellowed the 1st squad captain Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni.

"What treason, I haven't betrayed anyone especially the gotei 13" "Kurosaki do you or do you not have powers similar to a hollow" question Byakuya. "So I had them during the winter war and you never complained so why now" asked the now enraged Ichigo.

"We have decided you are a threat to us and must be eliminated before you turn on us." With that Yamamoto gave a wave of his walking stick and Ichigo was surrounded by the captains and before he could react he was hit in the neck effectively knocking him out cold.

In a cold emotionless voice Yamamoto told Kenpachi and Byakuya to take Ichigo to the prison.

A few hours later

"Hey, hey Ichigo wake up we gotta get you outta hear" were the whispers Ichigo woke up to. "Ugg who's there?' was the groggy reply was all the mysterious voices got.

When Ichigo could finally see straight he realized one he was in the gotei 13 prisons, two there was a man and what looked to be a midget standing out side his cell, and three they were telling him to hurry up so they could get break him out. "Who are you guys?"

"Why Ichigo I'm shocked" was all they said before they stepped forward into the light to reveal Renji and Rukia then there was silence until Ichigo bust out laughing, "Ahahahaha you tw- ahahahahahah two are going to ahahahahahaha break me out ahahahahaha" while Ichigo was laughing there was a yell of "Howl Zabimaru" the prison bars were gut off.

"Come on Ichigo lets go" shouted Rukia as she and Renji took off with Ichigo following closely behind. When they reached the Senkaimona gates it was already open a captian Ukitake was waiting for them. "Ah Rukia, Renji, and ichigo nice to see you" "Ukitake what are you doing here" asked a confused Ichigo. "Well I don't think you deserve to die over something you have control of so im helping you escape" but couldn't you get in a lot of trouble for that, questioned Ichigo. "Yes but I was taught to fight for what I believe in and I believe in justice, now get going before the captain commander comes" was all Ukitake got out before he was incinerated by flames coming from the captain commander's Zanpaku-to, then with a shout of grief from Rukia, Renji pulled both Ichigo and Rukia through the gate.

"C-c-captain Ukitake he was killed be-be-because he helped us" wailed Rukia who was devastated by the sudden death of her captain. "Shh it'll be ok we'll get that fucker Rukia I promise" was Ichigo said and he meant it, he was gonna kill the captain commander even if it killed him.

Within Ichigo's mind a snow white figure with yellow eyes stirred. "Hmm looks like I still might be able to take over and become the king, then make Rukia my queen"

One week later

It had been a week but she could still see his face with his usual charming smile as he was burned alive within 3 seconds right in front of her but the worst thing was she couldn't do anything about it all she could do was watch helplessly as he died.

Then before she could at least try to avenge her captain Renji had pulled her through the Senkaimon gate and it was over, no Byakuya or any other captain chasing after them.

"Hey Rukia lets go we can't stay in one spot or they'll find us." "Yeah Ichigo's right if we don't keep moving their gonna find us and then their gonna kill us" With those words the Rukia was hit with the one thing she didn't think of, Her, Ichigo, and Renji are all considered fugitives, fugitives a word Kuchiki Rukia would never think of using on herself let along Renji an Ichigo, with that final thought they set off.

Time skip: 2 years

Two years two fucking long ass piece of shit years spent running from every captain in the gotei 13 hell they even replaced aizen, tousen, and gin in that time and had them chasing after them, was all that was on the mind of Renji as he fought to keep up with Ichigo and Rukia. He had always been slower then Ichigo when it came to shun-po but Rukia before last year had never known how to use it but after Ichigo taught her the only word that came to his mind, sorry two words were holy shit, she was a natural, almost as fast as Ichigo in and as agile as Yoruichi. Shit half the time he never noticed they had left till Ichigo came back and was telling him to hurry up.

"Ok guys were gonna take a break up ahead" shouted Ichigo Breaking Renji out of his thoughts.

As Ichigo was drinking some water he swore he heard something but played off as the wind playing tricks until he heard an all too familiar saying, Bankai Kageyoshi.

"Shit Renji, Rukia Byakuya is here" just then he barely dodged some of the little blades that looked like cherry blossoms. But it was too late one a swarm of them came from behind ready to impale him when there was a flash of light, Rukia screaming and a saying he hadn't heard in awhile Cry, Benihime.

AN: right well I made it longer if only barely it's still fucking short but hey what can I do, so that's the end of chapter 1 and what a cliff hanger although ill give you 3 cookies if you guess who it is…..btw please review


End file.
